


Lana Blood

by lanacorvath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanacorvath/pseuds/lanacorvath
Summary: A criminal learns how far the Mandalorian is willing to go for the child.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Lana Blood

Lana Corvath leaned on the rail of her penthouse balcony. Her long red hair blew in the wind as she admired the night air in Odoma, a small party city on Scarif. It was one of the main reasons she bought this apartment. That, the spice trade, and the endless parade of one night stands she had access to.

But she could get sex anywhere. After all she was one of the most breathtaking women in the galaxy. She liked to draw in her suitors with her stunning figure. She was petite, and athletic, and she had a Death Star ass. But if that wasn’t enough, she loved to drape herself in the finest, tightest latex which made her shine like a diamond with heels like a runway model. And those that she’s bedded know that she has an entire closet full of lingerie to accentuate her already luxurious form. But for most that form was enough on its own.

Lana clinked her black nails on the empty cup in her hand before heading back inside to get a refill of her favorite herbal tea with a splash of vodka. She earned a celebratory drink after the job she pulled this week kidnapping some green alien kid. You see, Lana was a criminal for hire. She earned her living and reputation as Lana “Blood” by drugging her marks. When she was on the job Lana would wear a utility belt with a lot of chemical concoctions. She had something to knock people out, to make them feel any emotion, even to kill them if she needed. It was her trademark. So when the empire wanted to kidnap a kid, they called Lana Blood, and the job was no sweat for someone like her.

As she poured her cocktail, there was a loud banging on her door.

“Who is it?” she asks. Maybe it was the crotchless teddy she ordered, and she could thank the delivery guy special.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and the door was reduced to scrap. A man in armor charged in, and Lana dropped her drink as his hand found her throat and squeezed. He pushed her by the throat against the back of her leather couch. As he lifted his blaster to her forehead Lana saw his helmet- Beskar. She knew exactly who this was.

“Din Djarin I presume”, Lana said slyly as she regained her cool. “You have quite the reputation.”

“WHERE IS HE?!” Din screamed. This lowlife scum took his best friend, and he was not playing around. He squeezed her throat harder and pressed his gun to her head.

“Hey! Hey! Let’s take it easy now”, Lana said playfully. She raised her hands in surrender.

“WHERE. IS. HE?!” Din roared again.

Lana lowered her hands, and without him noticing managed to grab a vial of pink liquid from her belt.

“The child isn’t here sweetheart. Even I’m not that stupid”, she said with a grin. “But you are.”

She flicked her wrist, and the vial fell to the floor, and shattered. Pink gas swirled around the pair, and Lana flashed her beautiful blue eyes, and a world stopping smirk at Din.

“Why don’t you take a deep breath in, and lower that little old blaster for me, huh?” Lana gave him an innocent look while she waited for him to submit to her pheromone gas. As an extra precaution, she ran a playful finger his pants.

“Please”, Din said as he let go of her throat and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her away from his crotch and twisted her around by her arm. With her back to him now, Din bent Lana over the back of her couch. “Your chemicals don’t work on someone like me.”

“But I—”

Din’s hand once again made its way to her neck and pushed her face from behind into the couch to muffle her voice.

“That wasn’t a question”, he grunted. He pressed into her ass with his crotch, forcing her further into the couch, and she could feel the warmth against her even through her latex suit.

“Now I’m done playing your games”, Din said as he let go of her throat. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed his blaster to her scalp. He pulled her head up, and Lana gasped from the pain—and the rush. “I won’t ask again”, Din said. “Where is the child?”

“If you’re going to probe me big guy, you might as well do it the old fashioned way”, Lana said breathily. She rubbed her latex covered ass playfully against his bulge, and she felt that he was already hard. Din stood up, and Lana noticed that he pressed his pelvis even harder into her.

“Fine”, he said. He pulled her hair like a rope, forcing Lana back and onto her knees. Lana let out a yelp, and while she fumbled to get back up, she felt Din’s hand shove her back down. “We do it your way.” Once again he pulled her hair back, forcing her to look up just in time for Din to slap his hard cock onto her face, and then down her throat.

“If you bite, I’ll blow you to hell”, Din said with a sigh as he felt her soft lips engulf his shaft. Lana pulled his length out with a smile.

“I think that’s my job, Mando”, she said before devouring him again.

Din grunted as she took every inch of his dick from behind and above. The lowlife scum was flexible. Her tongue skillfully traced every vein she could find, and she hummed so she could work him entirely. Every few sucks though, Din reasserted his control by pulling out and slapping her with his dick again. It wasn’t long before she was covered in her own drool and his precum.

After he reinserted a fifth time, Lana wrapped her arm around his ass, and grabbed a handful for balance. Her other hand traced her hood through her bodysuit. If she were any hotter, she might have burned herself. With her palm, she brought herself closer and closer to her first climax of the night, never once forgetting to pleasure the dick in her throat.

“HEY!” Suddenly Din pulled his cock out, trailing spit over Lana’s nose and eyes as it fell behind her. He bent down, and picked her up by the waist, and threw her over the couch with her back down and her head hanging by his slick erection.

“If I see you touching yourself again I will throw you to the kath hounds where you belong, slut.” Once again he inserted his length into her upside down mouth. “Do you understand me?” Lana grunted in agreement.

“Wrap your arms around my waist. Both of them this time”, Din said. Lana obeyed and grabbed his ass once again. Before she knew it, he picked her up again by the ass this time. He would never admit it, but he’d been waiting to feel it since he first saw her hologram. He brought her pelvis to his helmet, and he could smell her through his helmet.

“You’re close aren’t you?” He asked. Once again, Lana grunted in agreement around his dick.

He held her in a standing sixty nine for a few moments, and he made sure to rub the edge of his visor against her clit. Her suit had become practically see through at this point, but he didn’t need to see his target to tease her.

“This will do”, he said before dropping her on the couch again. Lana landed on her back, and the pain was excruciating, but she didn’t bite Din. She knew better by now. But just when she thought the pain had faded, she felt a sharp blade cut just under her vagina.

Lana let Din slip out of her throat so she could look up to see him taking a giant knife to her crotch. He made a cut in her latex suit, and he put his knife away, and pushed her back down before jamming his cock back into her throat. Lana felt him tear the latex off of her crotch, and she felt a cool breeze on her lips.

“Do you want me to eat you?” Din asked her.

Lana pulled his cock out of her mouth and gasped for air before answering.

“Yes. PLEASE!”

“Good”, Din said before standing back up. Once again, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the couch. Lana yelled from the pain, but that didn’t stop Din. Once her entire body fell to the floor he pulled her back up to her feet and threw her back at the couch. Before she could think, he had her bent over again, but this time his bare wet cock head was rubbing her bare wet pussy. Lana squeezed the couch cushion beneath her.

“Please”, she begged. Din bent over slowly, moving his tip up her slit.

“Fuck. You.” He whispered before grabbing her hair again and wrapping it around his palm.

“YES FUCK ME!” Lana screamed.

Din jammed his entire length into her tight pussy, and fucked her over the couch like a rabid dog in heat. With every thrust, Lana thought she could feel him against her uterus. He was deeper than any man had ever been. He touched places she didn’t even know she had, and she saw stars. Every pound and every pull at her hair sent a laser across her eyes.

She lost track of time and even some of her memory before being pulled back down to her body for her fourth orgasm. By this point, her hands had clawed through the leather exterior of the couch, and her ass was spotted with blood from Mando’s abuse. She howled as she squirted, and her body gave her the only lubrication they had. Once she had calmed down, Din grabbed her by the hip, and his other hand squeezed her red ass through the torn latex.

“Are you ready whore?” He asked as he sped up his thrusts. He put his leg up on the couch beside her.

“For… what?” She asked between breaths.

“FUCK!” Din screamed as he flooded her womb with his cum. Spurt after spurt mixed with her own fluids, and he slid his slimy cock out of her with ease. As Lana melted to the floor, Din pulled his blaster back out and pointed it back at her head as she turned to look at him.

“Clean it”, he said, pointing to his dick. Lana submissively crawled to him and took his length back into her mouth. She started licking his softening cock clean of his cum, her fluids, and even her squirts. Din looked down at his now fuck slave.

“Are you ready to tell me what you’ve done with him? Or am I going to have to get rough with you?”

Lana looked up at him in astonishment. This wasn’t rough?


End file.
